Contest Island
Contest Island is part of a three island "mini-region" owned by Scott Bowerman. It lies southwest of its sister island, Frontier Island. Locations Areas of Interest Tavling Village Contest Hall Official Description "The Contest Hall, where the dreams of Coordinators and Trainers alike come true. People gather from around the world to both watch, and compete in, Pokémon contests. These Contests vary from the stuff you see on television in backwater towns, to the things that bring about stars of the highest quality. Upon entering the Contest Hall, visitors will find themselves faced with the Grand Entry Hall. Here, there are rows of benches and chairs, as well as various common areas for people to sit and chat. There are also large flatscreen televisions on the walls and even on the ceiling where one can watch past Contests, the roster for the current Contests, and sometimes even the Contests happening right now depending on how full the arena seats are. Directly across from the main doors are the reception counters, numbering five in total these reception counters represent the five areas of contest, Toughness, Intelligence, Beauty, Cuteness and Coolness. These five areas of contest also have four levels, Normal, Great, Ultra and Master. Between each reception counter is a walkway that leads to the dressing rooms for contestants, where they may change into their Contest attire and ready themselves for the challenge to come. Off to the left of the Grand Entry Hall is a set of large double doors, and through these doors is the Berry Blender room where Coordinators can blend PokéBlocks from Berries. They can do this alone, though it is impossible to get the greatest PokéBlocks by rocking it solo. These blenders are spread out across the room, tending to be space two meters apart in rows of seven squared. To the right of the Grand Entry Hall is yet another set of double doors, and like the previous set it leads to a place where Coordinators may make a treat for their Pokémon, Poffins. These Poffins can be made alone or in groups, and are also created through the usage of Berries. The Poffin Pots are spaced much like the Berry Blenders, rows of seven squared. Finally, the Contest Arena can be accessed from the Grand Entry Hall or from the dressing rooms if it is time for a Contest. The Contest Arena is huge, four times the size of a standard Gym stadium, as it is meant to hold both the Appeal and Battle portions. All around the arena are seats in stadium fashion, though they tend to be far more comfortable and puffy than the average bleacher. At the front of the stadium is the Judge's Booth, where the three judges sit to evaluate the contestants. Coming from the ceiling is a massive jumbo tron that displays the event from angles not normally seen by watchers. The camera men run to and fro throughout the Contest, bringing both the audience and the folks at home the action." Trivia *The Atmospheric Music for the Contest Hall is the Pokémon Contest theme from the Pokémon anime series. Category:Cities/Towns Category:Pokemon Contests